


Unlucky Fates

by pwp_fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gang Rape, Multi, Out of Character, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwp_fan/pseuds/pwp_fan
Summary: In this collection of alternate continuities, females from the world of Game of Thrones suffer different, and often crueler fates than their canon-selves.





	1. Arya I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya picks the wrong ship for her journey to Braavos

The Titan of Braavos was a sight that would make any man feel insignificant in face of it. A monstrosity of architecture that literally loomed over the city’s entrance inspiring both fear and awe in equal amounts among all who came to the Free City of Braavos.

In another world, the statue would have evoked the same in one Arya Stark. Youngest daughter of the proud and noble house of Stark, who had left her homeland after losing almost everything she had ever held dear in her life while losing sight of almost everything else. She had nowhere left to go and had so instead decided to come to Braavos trailing the words of an assassin who had helped her once.

In that world, she would have been at the prow of the ship, witnessing the glory of the Titan firsthand as the ship she was on passed through the opening between its legs and entered the city.

But this was not that world.

Indeed, in this world instead of standing at the prow the ship, Arya found herself below the deck, inside the captain’s quarters. She was on the captain’s bed, facedown and naked as the day she had been born as said captain of the ship took her from behind. All her eyes took in were the dirty sheets of his bedding that she had become grown accustomed over the last weeks.

The man behind her growled as he suddenly increased his face, the sound of slapping flesh over flesh increasing in intensity as it became faster. Arya found her face being pushed down into the sheets as he fucked her harder but she didn’t cry out at the pain.

She had learnt by now that her crying didn’t stop the man behind her and she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. She could have tried fighting back, but the man got violent then; her body had been littered with numerous bruises for the first week when she had tried it, so she merely grit her teeth and gripped the sheets as hard as she could while he kept slamming his cock inside her abused cunt, finishing inside her and painting her inner walls again with his seed.

Arya couldn’t stop the shudder that went through as she felt him do so. Despite the number of times he had raped her by now, the revulsion that crawled across her whole body whenever he came inside of her hadn’t lessened a bit. She heard him chuckle behind her - the bastard enjoyed her disgust. He held his position, keeping their hips locked together as he thrust a few more times to squirt out the last of his seed.

When he finally moved his hands away and pulled his cock out of her cunt Arya collapsed on the bed, her legs no longer able to hold her up without his arms. He had been rougher than usual today for their daily morning routine and she had no strength left in her body. So when he poked at her arsehole with his thumb, she only didn’t react because she was too tired to.

“How about it girl?” she heard him say, as his thumb started stretching her other hole. “Want to go for another round?”

Arya didn’t reply. She had learnt early on that silence was her only protection – if she didn’t react to him, he quickly lost interest in torturing her. Because that was what this was – the captain only fucked her in the arse if he was in a bad mood and wanted to hurt her. She had only been fucked in that hole about a dozen times by now and each and every time it had left her in tears.

“Tch.” He muttered, proving her intuition right as he moved his fingers away before stepping out of the bed. He walked away while speaking. “Just make sure the sheets are changed before the next hour.”

Arya lay like that for some time, naked on his bed while his seed leaked from her cunt and fell into the bedsheets even as the room stank from the aftermath of her rape. The smell of sweat and seed mixing together in a way that made her feel suffocated. She finally let the tears come; falling from her eyes as she softly sobbed into the sheets, hoping that it wasn’t loud enough for the man to hear.

This was her life now - to be the personal whore of the captain of a small trading vessel. How far she had fallen from Arya Stark - daughter of the Warden of the North. From even Arry, the cupbearer. Now she was just ‘girl’, reduced to a mere whore for a man who didn’t care for her identity, being interested only in her body.

She sat up on the bed, wiping her tears away before she started scraping at the seed falling from her cunt with the sheet. As she did so, she again wondered how her remaining family would react to seeing her like this. Sansa, if she was still alive, would probably laugh at her, telling her she had finally ended up where she was supposed to. Jon on the other hand would look at her in disappointment on how she had given up.

The thoughts had her break into a sob for a few moments before she got it under control. When she had finally finished cleaning herself as much as possible with the sheet, she got off the bed and bundled the sheets together before going to clean them.

But despite the constant rapes she was subjected to, she was still alive, still breathing, And that was better than what either her parents or her three brothers could boast. Or the countless corpses she had seen during her journey through the Seven Kingdoms.

This was her new mantra. And it was what she repeated it in her head a few hours later when she found herself on her back in one of the rooms at an inn in Braavos, with the man’s grinning face filling her vision as he plunged his cock inside her.


	2. Catelyn I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn becomes post-wedding entertainment

Sounds that were unmistakable for anything but cheers and laughter, rang out of the great hall of the castle.

For any unaware observer, this would not have seemed out of place. After all, a wedding had just taken place at the Twins and such noises were always in hearty supply in such times. But said observer would be gravely mistaken in their assumptions, for along with the wedding, a treachery of the most vile nature had taken place between these walls. House Frey, with the help of House Bolton, had turned their blades on their allies in the midst of the wedding celebrations. The had slaughtered their guests in their home to whom they had extended the nigh-divine guest rights, for materialistic gains.

The Twins had been stained red tonight with the blood of the men and women loyal to the King in the North. The young king himself lay dead in the great hall, stabbed through the heart by one of his own vassals, alongside his most trusted men, and even his wife and unborn child. However, all this was not the reason for why the still locked great hall rang out with resounding cheers and laughter.

Instead, the reason for the seemingly good mood among the people inside the hall was the sole survivor among the loyal Northmen and women that had been present in the great hall.

One Lady Catelyn Stark, mother of the late king and wife of the late Warden of the North, who even now struggled against the hands pinning her down on one of the large tables while her dress was ripped to shreds, as dozens of men surrounding her hooted and cheered at the sight. All the while the corpse of her son was still warm.

Catelyn screamed and sobbed in terror, in humiliation and in sorrow as the last of her clothing were torn from her body and her entirety was laid bare to the men encircling her. She thrashed and buckled and howled for freedom or rescue, but neither was anywhere to be found.

The men gazed at her struggling, naked form with undisguised lust yet not a single one of them moved to claim the prize before them, at least until the man named Black Walder reached his arm and grabbed one of her jiggling tits in his palm. And just like that the moment was broken as the men descended on her like lions on an injured prey. Hands that had mere moments ago slaughtered her kinsmen and kin laid claim to flesh only her lord husband had ever touched. The men groped at her tits and hips, running their filthy hands across her skin, from head to toe, while other slipped their fingers inside her mouth, her cunt and even her ass.

A struggle soon ensued among the men as they quarreled among themselves regarding who would take her first. But then old Walder spoke over their arguing, silencing them with his words.

"Calm down boys. Lady Stark will be entertaining us all night long. With _all_ of her holes" the cripple chuckled at the scene before him. "Let us show we are not savages and let our esteemed guests have a go first."

Another round of loud laughter passed through the Frey men at his words as they withdrew their hands and shuffled out of the way for Roose Bolton, who now stood between her legs. Her son's murderer gave her a sardonic smile as he slipped his already hard cock out of his breeches. "My apologies, Lady Catelyn, for taking your last son away from you."

Without another word, he slammed his cock into her cunt, ripping a scream from her throat at the unexpected and unwanted intrusion. Not wasting a moment, he then proceeded to grab her thighs in a tight grip before he started thrusting, setting a brutal pace. Catelyn screamed and wept at her rape as well as the pain that assaulted her cunt, her legs kicking the empty air behind her rapist, while she fought to free her arms from the ones holding her down, her head moving left and right.

Until someone hollered about shutting her up and someone else grabbed her by the hair before pulling her head back and downwards and then pushing their cock into her mouth, burying her nose into his balls and making it difficult for her to breathe. At the same time, she felt Bolton pick up his pace before he splattered his seed deep inside her cunt. She heard him laugh softly at that.

"Hopefully, this makes us even, my lady."

Someone else took her cunt next, while the one who had been fucking her mouth spilled his seed and then held her there, making her swallow it whole. And then there was another. And another. And another.

Eventually when someone pushed their cock into her ass, filling all three of her holes at the same time, the pain finally became too much for Catelyn and oblivion claimed her.


	3. Cersei I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei's clever scheme fails to come to fruition

The sound of the opening of the cell door had Cersei look up from where she sat huddled on the floor. Upon seeing the face of Ned Stark, illuminated by the light held in his arms she snarled as she stood, words on the edge of her mouth on telling Stark on just big of a mistake he had made in imprisoning her.

She had been dragged from her rooms to the Black Cells in the middle of the night. After she had first screamed herself hoarse ordering the men to release her she'd calmed down enough to figure out just what had happened. Littlefinger, the backstabbing bastard, had betrayed her to Stark, enabling him to perform his coup and oust her from her position as the Queen.

Well, Ned Stark would soon rue the day he had decided to go against the Lannisters; the lion would fall upon his pack of wolves and by the time her father finished the Starks would be nothing more than a cautionary tale for what happened to a house when they opposed the Lannisters, like the Reynes before them.

But the words never came as Stark stepped to the side, revealing the second figure that had been hidden behind him. Cersei's face lost all color when she saw Robert enter her cell. But while Stark assessed her with a cool gaze, Robert appeared enraged beyond belief. She quailed beneath his thundering expression as he stepped forward, but that wasn't enough for Robert who delivered a slap to her face that echoed through the cell and left her sprawling on its floor. The taste of blood on her lips made her realize she'd also started to bleed from the blow.

She shakily pushed herself to her knees while Robert screamed at her for being a '_traitorous whore_' even as she wondered in her mind just where had her brilliant plan to kill the fat bastard gone wrong. _Lancel_, her mind whispered, her witless cousin must have messed it up somehow. When she got her hands-

She was unable to finish the thought as caught her hair in a vice-like grip and pulled her back upto her feet. Tears sprouted in her eyes at the painful manner in which Robert held her hair when he brought his other hand up and caught her by the chin, tilting her head upwards.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU WHORE!" Robert roared at her.

"P-please." she begged, not entirely sure exactly what she's was begging for from the man. Nonetheless, it seemed to work. Robert let go of her, snarling as he threw her down on the floor once again.

Cersei gasped in pain as her back hit the floor and for a few moments she lay there, unable to move as Robert knelt over her.

"If you want to be a _whore_ that much," he growled, looking down at her, "Then I'll be sure to treat you as one!" 

With those words he grabbed the shift she had worn to bed in a giant fist and _tore_ it open.

Screaming, Cersei tried to push him off her, but Robert was too strong. He held her down with one hand while he fished his cock out of his breeches with the other and then slammed himself into her cunt.

Cersei howled, tears falling freely from her eyes, as his cock penetrated her cunt. She was dry as a bone but that didn't deter Robert who simply slammed his cock in harder with each thrust going deeper and deeper into her, stretching her inner walls around his length while she screamed in pain. Not that it seemed to please Robert, who mauled at her breasts with his giant hands, bruising them in his grip.

She screamed and screamed until her throat went raw and tears blurred her eyes, yet none of it mattered as Robert kept fucking her like a maddened beast. She didn't know how long it lasted, but finally Robert started to slow down. Despite the agony wracking her whole body, Cersei realized what was about to happen.

Sure enough, within moments he thrust one last time, pushing his cock as deep as he could into her tunnel, before he stopped entirely and she felt warmth filling up her insides.

"Take it whore!" Robert shouted as he came inside her, keeping himself sheathed in her cunt until his cock had spilled the last of his seed.

Cersei panted as Robert pushed himself off her, laying there exhausted after her rape, but thankful her ordeal was over.

But that relief was short lived when her surroundings came into focus again and she found Stark coming to rest on his knees between her legs. She saw him holding his hard cock in his right hand, having gotten rid of his breeches sometime during her rape.

"No," she whispered as she saw him guide his cock towards her cunt which was currently leaking the mess its previous intruder had left, "Sto-"

Her words cut off in a gasp as he too pushed himself inside her, thrusting a few times before falling into a fast rhythm that had her gasping with each thrust. She wanted to fight him, to show her defiance against this rape but Robert had brutalized her enough that there was no more strength left in her body to struggle with. So she merely sobbed at her debasement by the two, unable to do anything but weep at her misfortune, wondering what she had done to ever deserve this.

When Stark finished, he too spurted his seed inside her and as he stood up, Robert took his place once more. And soon the sound of flesh striking against flesh echoed again through the Black Cells.

And so it went on - the former-Queen's ravishment continuing through the night as the King and his Hand raped her over and over in her cell. They fucked her alone and together, and thoroughly abused all three of her holes, again and again.

By the time sunrise arrived over King's Landing, Cersei Lannister - eldest of Tywin Lannister's three children, had been reduced to a broken shell of her former self.


	4. Arya II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all prospect of gold lost at the death of Arya's last relative, Sandor decides on a different way to get the most value out of his young hostage.

As she blinked up at the sky dazed, Arya wondered why she was lying on the ground.

Frustratingly, her thoughts refused to cooperate. Every time she tried to grasp them, they slipped out of her fingers. So she laid on the ground for the next few seconds as her mind tried bring itself to order. It was an effort in futility, at least until something blocked her sight of the sky.

It took her a second to realize it was a half-burnt face that had filled her vision and then suddenly the memories that had been eluding her, came running back in.

Sandor had suddenly struck her in the face.

He had only used the back of his hand, yet the blow had had enough strength in it that she had been thrown off her feet. Arya had hit her head on the ground when she fell and that along with the strike the Hound had dealt her, had been the cause for the disorientation she had been experiencing.

She asked her mouth to question him what in earth had compelled him to do that when on his hands reached for her breeches and pulled them down to her knees along with her underclothes. Arya found herself frozen stiff and speechless at least until Sandor pulled down his own breeches.

"Sandor, stop!" She shrieked in terror as she felt his cock come to rest against her cunt. But the man didn't even appear to be listening to her; holding her down with his own body he slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside her before suddenly jerking his hips forward.

Arya screamed as the Hound stabbed his cock into her cunt, slamming the whole of his length inside her.

"Fuuuuuck!" Sandor groaned, pausing for a moment once he'd sheathed himself inside her completely before pulling back and slamming his cock into her once more. "There's nothing better than a tight cunt to keep your cock warm when you're on the road. Should have fucked you ages ago."

Arya didn't answer, finding any and all thoughts leaving her head except the sensation of being penetrated and the pain that accompanied it. Each of his thrusts sent a new wave of agony coursing through her body, ripping scream after scream out of her throat while tears streamed down her face.

She struggled wildly beneath him as he fucked her, her limbs flailing without any purpose or direction as she sought to push him off of her. But the Hound was too large, too strong; her efforts earned her nothing but annoyance from her raper. When her flailing fists struck his face one too many times, he cursed aloud in rage before stopping for a second and pinning her arms above her head with one of his hands.

"Fuck this!" he roared, as he looked down on her. Arya, through her tear-filled eyes, saw a frightening snarl marring the unburnt part of his face. "I'm done going easy on you!"

And before she could say anything, thrust himself back into her cunt. It took her but a moment to realize that what he had pushed inside her before had been nowhere near his full length, as his cock reached through her cunt and _slammed_ into her womb. Arya gave out a silent scream as the walls of her cunt were spread open completely under his vicious thrust. The Hound didn't give her a moment of respite, immediately pulling back and thrusting again, spreading her cunt around his cock once again.

Arya finally found her voice again as she started screaming with renewed vigor at the unbearable agony that his cock caused across her body as it slammed _through_ her abused cunt and into her untouched womb, over and over.

He kept raping her like that, brutalizing her with his cock until she just lay sobbing, having lost all strength in her limbs. After some while, he thrust her in one last time, pinning his cock against the walls of her womb as he stopped moving.

She heard him grunt as he started pouring his seed inside of her. He gasped aloud when he finally pulled out, stumbling a bit when he stood. After a few moments, he started pulling his breeches upwards, while ordering her. "Get up girl."

Arya barely heard him as she curled up and continued sobbing at being so brutally raped by her companion of over a year. Someone she had actually started _trusting_ despite her initial feelings towards him.

But Sandor didn't give her the opportunity to spend anymore time on that line of thought. Barely a few seconds had passed after his declaration when a giant hand grabbed Arya by her short hair before roughly pulling her up until her legs were barely touching the ground.

"I told you to GET UP, you wolf bitch!" the Hound growled at her, as her hands flailed ineffectually at his grip while her legs struggled to get a solid footing on the ground below. "Unless you want me to fuck you in the arse right _now_, get up and start walking!"

An icy hand gripped her heart when she heard his words, realizing from the tone his voice that his threat was not an idle one. 

As he let go of her hair, she stumbled as her feet once more held the weight of her whole body. But she didn't fall. Her sobbing reduced to sniffling as she bent down and pulled her breeches, which were at her knees, back upto her waist under her captor's watchful eye.

When the Hound turned around and started walking ahead of her, for a fleeting second Arya heard a voice in her head, telling her to run. But before she could even think to act on it, the Hound looked back at her as if sensing her thoughts and the look in his eyes was enough for her to abandon it as she hurried behind her raper, tears still trickling down her face.


End file.
